


TWT

by starobots



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/pseuds/starobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirou has a Hallowe'en surprise for Atobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWT

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Hallowe'en 2006.

It was late and Jirou wasn't home yet. He'd gone to a Hallowe'en party with Gakuto and Oshitari four hours previous, about an hour before Atobe got home. For all he knew, Gakuto and Oshitari had gone off to have sex, leaving Jirou to walk home alone. If that were the case, it was a strong possibility that Jirou had fallen asleep on the way.  
  
Normally, Jirou coming home alone wasn't as big of a deal, but it was Hallowe'en, there were creeps out now and any one of them could take advantage of his unexpecting Jirou.  
  
He was pacing by the door of the apartment he and Jirou shared; Atobe had bought it specifically for the two of them when he started university. It was past midnight, he'd probably have dark circles under his eyes the next morning when he had to wake up early for school, but for once it wasn't something on his mind. Where was Jirou?  
  
He eventually gave up waiting, once another fifteen minutes passed. He grabbed his coat and opened the door - just as Jirou was about to stick his key in the lock. He looked up at Atobe, blinking in surprise at first, but then he smiled.  
  
"You're home," he said.  
  
Atobe just stared at him. "Jirou," he said.  
  
"Hm?" Jirou asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
Jirou grinned. "Well I didn't know what to wear for a costume so I was going to wear my tennis uniform, but Gakuto said that it wouldn't really be a costume if I wore that so he suggest this instead," he explained. "It's almost the same, right?"  
  
Atobe stared at Jirou, mentally noting to lecture Gakuto later on the fact that Jirou was very susceptible to ideas if given the right encouragement and how that was something Gakuto was _not_  to take advantage of.  
  
Well, Jirou's "costume" _was_  in fact close to wearing his tennis uniform, but the fact that Jirou was in a _skirt_  of all things was a little surprising to Atobe's eyes.  
  
"Jirou, it's a _girl's_  tennis uniform," he said. He shook his head a little, denying any of the feelings that came to mind as he looked Jirou over in his "costume" and opened the door all the way so Jirou could come inside finally.  
  
Jirou laughed as he came inside, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "Of course it is, Atobe, it wouldn't be a costume if I wore a _boy's_  uniform."  
  
Atobe shut and locked the door, then hung up his coat and followed Jirou inside the apartment as the strawberry blonde walked towards the bedroom. It was then that Atobe noticed, as he was trying not to look at Jirou's legs in a skirt, that Jirou was carrying a plastic bag.  
  
"What's in your hand, Jirou?" He asked.  
  
"Hm?" Jirou looked at his hand, suddenly grinning. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed. He turned around and walked back to Atobe, who was still on his way to the bedroom. He held the bag up for him. "I got some candy!"  
  
Atobe looked inside the bag and took out a piece of candy, wrinkling his nose slightly. "'Tootsie Roll'?" He asked. He tossed it back in the bag, disgusted and went into the bedroom.  
  
Jirou pouted and followed him. "Aw, come on Atobe, it's good!" He took the candy out of the bag then put the bag on the nightstand. He unwrapped the candy and held it up for Atobe to see.  
  
"It looks worse than it did before," Atobe commented, looking at the dark brown roll of candy. He turned away from it as he started pulling off his shirt, fully intending to change and get some rest, now that Jirou was home. Although he wondered how much candy Jirou had already eaten and if it would make the usual narcoleptic boy hyper instead.  
  
Jirou shrugged then smiled and took a bite of the candy. He chewed it a little, then walked over to Atobe, who had just tossed his shirt into the laundry basket. Jirou stood in front of him and leaned up, arms around Atobe's neck as he kissed him.  
  
Atobe was pleased by the kiss, relieved completely after having wondered where the blonde had been.  
  
However, seconds later he pulled away from the kiss, coughing slightly. "That was horrible, Jirou," he said.  
  
Jirou was grinning. "Yeah but the candy's good, isn't it?" he asked. Atobe was clearing his throat, having nearly choked on the unexpected piece of candy Jirou exchanged. He wouldn't admit that what he'd managed to taste of the candy was in fact good.  
  
Jirou noticed the lack of response and took another bite of the candy. "Maybe you'll like it if you know it's coming," he said. He kissed him again, but Atobe didn't pull away. No one could make Atobe do something he didn't want to do, but kissing Jirou was something he did want to do and if indulging him in this experiment was going to get him that, then he was going to temporarily comply.  
  
However, this time, when Jirou pulled away, Atobe managed to taste the candy and found that despite it's peculiar name and disgusting appearance, it was actually quite good. It wasn't too sweet like most candy.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jirou asked.  
  
"It's better than it looks," was all Atobe was ready to admit.  
  
Jirou smiled widely. "Does that mean you need more of a taste?" He put the rest of the candy in his mouth and kissed Atobe without waiting for a response. His arms were around Atobe's neck and Atobe's arms were around Jirou's back as they pressed themselves together.  
  
This time, the candy worked between their mouths, the kiss becoming almost like a battle for the candy as their tongues tried to pull it into their own mouths, rubbing against eachother in the process.  
  
In the end, Jirou won the candy. He seperated from the kiss with a smile, finishing off the candy.  
  
Atobe smirked as he watched Jirou chew the remains of the Tootsie Roll. He kissed Jirou's neck, nipping at the skin.  
  
"Nn, Atobe," he said. "Does that mean you want more candy?" Jirou asked.  
  
"Maybe later, Jirou," Atobe replied. One of Atobe's hands snuck it's way down to the short pink tennis skirt Jirou wore, and then down to the back of Jirou's thigh. He caressed his leg then guided him backwards onto their bed.  
  
Forget about sleeping for the moment, seeing Jirou in that skirt suddenly made him more awake than he'd been before.  
  
He leaned over Jirou, capturing his lips again as well as the lingering taste of the candy Jirou had just finished. Jirou was pleased to be kissing Atobe again. He'd been waiting all night since he and Gakuto had decided on his costume. Gakuto had promised that Atobe would be giving him a lot of kisses when he got home, after all.  
  
Atobe ran his tongue over Jirou's savouring the taste while his hands made quick work of removing Jirou's underwear, but not the skirt. He was pleased to note that Gakuto hadn't made Jirou go _too_  far as to wear female underwear, he wasn't sure how he would have dealt with that.  
  
Jirou's hands gripped the top of Atobe's pants and pulled him closer, his legs wrapping around him. He wanted to be closer to Atobe, he'd been gone for hours and he had been home alone before that. Hallowe'en was a night of fun but Jirou was just starting the _real_  fun.  
  
The hands on Atobe's pants started fumbling to undo them, which was awkward when his hands were wedged betweent their two bodies. He pulled away from the kiss and tugged on the pants. "Mm, off," he pleaded.  
  
Atobe's body moved away so that he could remove his pants. Jirou was being rather impatient for once, a trait that wasn't like him, but Atobe couldn't find himself complaining. His pants were removed quickly and he got up to get the lube from the bathroom. He returned to find that Jirou had removed the tennis shirt, but left the skirt on, just like he had.  
  
"You like my skirt, Atobe?" Jirou asked when he returned. "Gakuto said--"  
  
Atobe cut him off with another brief kiss. "Enough about Gakuto," he said. He moved his mouth down Jirou's neck, trailing kisses to his shoulder and across his chest as he stretched him. His movements were quicker than usual but Jirou didn't seem to mind.  
  
His free hand rubbed the inside of Jirou's thigh as his kisses got lower, stopping at the waistband of the pink skirt.  
  
"Nn, more," Jirou said, his hands running through Atobe's hair. Atobe was thrusting three fingers inside him now, his mouth skipping the area covered in the skirt to place kisses on the inside of his thighs. Jirou was whimpering now, almost whining, begging for more.  
  
Atobe smirked, satisfied and pulled out his fingers. He lubed his erection and leaned up to kiss Jirou. "Turn over," he said, voice a tad lower than usual. Jirou's brown eyes were a few shades darker and he didn't argue. He turned over, face sideways against the pillows, his arms under neath the pillow, ass raised into the air.  
  
Atobe moved in behind him, holding onto Jirou's hips and in one swift movement, he thrust inside. Jirou moaned loudly, partially muffled by the pillows. Atobe didn't sit in place for long, both of them were impatient, so Atobe started thrusting steadily, lightly biting the back of Jirou's neck.  
  
Jirou wasn't able to do much in this position, he wanted to touch Atobe, but trying would be too awkward and he might do something stupid like hit him in the face; it had happened before. Instead, he did what he could and move in time with Atobe's thrusts, clenching tightly around him. His moaning got louder when Atobe hit the right spot. He was sweating already with the fast pace and soon he couldn't even keep up his movements with Atobe, who was using the hold on his hips to move his body for him. Jirou liked it best when Atobe used that controlling aspect of himself.  
  
His hands gripped the mattress underneath him as he got closer. Even Atobe was moaning, albeit not as loud as Jirou, by this point. They were breathing heavily together as they both neared the end.  
  
Atobe freed one of his hands and began stroking Jirou's cock and then Jirou couldn't hold on any longer and he came, followed moments later by Atobe.  
  
Atobe pulled out of him and moved up the bed, sitting for a moment, catching his breath. He ran his fingers through Jirou's hair when the blonde fell onto his side, next to him.  
  
"Nn, guess you really liked the candy?" Jirou asked between heavy breaths. Atobe smirked and patted Jirou's head.  
  
"It wasn't bad," he said. Jirou smiled, pleased.  
  
Gakuto was right, the skirt had been a  _very_  good idea.


End file.
